


Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, GTAV AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about him that was so intriguing but intimidating. He was the new recruit of the Fake AH Crew, but no one had the guts to call him a rookie because he was far from it. Never been caught or identified, he goes by Vagabond- in the papers and on the streets. Bounty hunter, hitman, serial killer. And Ray was intrigued, terrified, and a honestly little turned on.</p><p>--</p><p>Based on "Crazy in Love (Beyonce Cover) - Sofia Karlberg"<br/>Strongly suggest you watch it, it's amazing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this a little early so I can get some feedback on if I should continue! There's a big chance I will (:
> 
> Enjoy!

There was something about him that was so intriguing but intimidating. He was a silent killer, a quick killer. His posture was strong and bold, he lacked integrity but made up for it with gruesome elegance. He was a mystery, he was terror. The skull mask and black that was smeared across his eyes enhanced that fear. The whites of his eyes stood out and struck souls, his iris so dark it was hard to assume a color at first look. He never spoke.

He was the new recruit of the Fake AH Crew, but no one had the guts to call him a rookie because he was far from it. Even Geoff stayed out of his way. Geoff didn’t even recruit him, the guy recruited himself by knocking on Geoff’s door and showing him what he was capable of- which was a lot.

Ryan. Ryan Haywood.

Never been caught or identified, he goes by Vagabond- in the papers and on the streets. Bounty hunter, hitman, serial killer. Only the AH Crew knew his given name.

He never came around when the crew was just hanging out, only coming when he’s needed. Usually he is, being expert in almost all expertise in the AH Crew. Though, his main field was interrogation and torture and whatever else the Crew is unable to do on their own.

It was a simple system, Geoff was the leader of course. Michael was the heavy weapons specialist, Jack handling transportation and the escape routes. No one honestly knew why Gavin is there, his creativity is useful sometimes. And Ray was sniper and assassination specialist. And Ray was intrigued, terrified, and a little turned on by Vagabond. 

The aftermath of a barely successful heist in Michael’s penthouse had died down. Michael and Gavin were asleep in Michael’s room, Ray had returned Jack safely home and had come back, and Geoff was sitting sipping a scotch while scrolling through his phone. Ryan had left the second the heist was over.

Ray returned to the Penthouse, not going home just in case someone needed help (being the designated friend had it’s cons). He walked into the penthouse, locking the door behind him silently as to not wake anybody, and sighed. He took off his beanie and ran his fingers through his hair, stalking over to the kitchen. Ray wasn’t the least bit surprise to see Geoff still awake, but ignored him to grab a water. He looked at the clock and realized the time- 5:54 a.m. -and groaned.

“Hey Ray?”

Ray jumped, recovered, and sighed. “What, Geoff?” He turned to look at the man, hunched over the phone with his scotch gone.

Geoff’s face was twisted with concern but he didn’t turn away from the screen. “I’ve been noticing the stares you’ve been giving Ryan. I honestly hope it’s of terror, but it doesn’t look like it.” Geoff turned, now. “Listen, Ray, I’m just saying you don’t want to get tied up with this guy.”

Ray paused, and then scoffed. “What? You think I like that guy? He’s-” Ray’s voice cracked, and after shaking his head and clearing his throat, continued. “-Geoff, he’s crazy.”

Geoff frowned and looked at him skeptically. He only turned back to his phone and continued whatever he was doing. Ray sighed and walked off with his water bottle, hoping to get some sleep in Michael’s spare room before whatever the day decides to throws at him.

\--

Ray watched him from the living room. Everybody around him was cheering and clinking glasses from yet another successful takedown of (part of) an enemy gang. Except for Ryan, who stood washing the blood from his hands and jacket in the bathroom with the door open. And Ray watched, he watched those shoulders move underneath the leather jacket as his hands scraped the clotting off his knuckles.

Usually Ryan’s interrogations were only witnessed by Geoff, who was only there to ask the necessary questions. But after a couple of heists and takedowns after Geoff’s short talk, Geoff’s suspicions grew, and he finally decided to show Ray what Ryan was capable of by letting him witness one of Ryan’s interrogations. And Ray just couldn’t stop staring at those shoulders.

Ryan shut off the sink and turned around, those white eyes connecting with Ray’s. They both didn’t move, but Ray suddenly felt exposed. Naked. Petrified. Ryan closed the door, and the audible sound of the lock passed over the laughter of the rest of the Crew and into Ray’s ears.

‘He’s leaving soon’, Ray thought. ‘He’s leaving soon.’

The thought circulated and bounced through his brain, and it suddenly became frantic and desperate. A wave of anxiety hit him and he began to bounce his leg. He looked at the boys around him, drinking and eating pizza, laughing. Ray locked eyes with Geoff, who had a look of knowing concern twisted on his face. Geoff knew, and only shook his head and looked down at his vodka.

The bathroom door opened and out stepped Ryan, who didn’t bother to consult with the others but instead stalked towards the spare bedroom where the previous loot and Ryan’s “tools” were kept. Ray watched intently, and as he disappeared down the hall, stood up.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna go.”

Gavin pulled away from previously wrestling with Michael, a bruised cheek obviously blooming, to look at Ray with a surprise sadness. “Ray! Don’t go!”

“Yeah, Ray, where are you off to?”, Jack questioned.

“I just want to go.”

“Who’s going to be my DD?”, Gavin squawked.

Michael kicked Gavin off of him and stood up. “We can handle our own shit without Ray being here. Let the asshole be, you do whatever you plan to do Ray.”

Ray nodded. “Thanks Michael. Yeah, guys, I’m just a call away, anyway. So.”

“Aw, bye Ray.” Gavin replied sadly.

Ray looked to Geoff, who was staring at him the entire time, but Geoff shook his head and broke eye contact to look at Jack. Ray turned as he heard heavy footsteps coming from down the hallway, seeing Ryan packed with his stuff and money. He didn’t look at the group as he walked towards the door.

“Bye Vagabond!” Gavin called. Ryan didn’t turn or pause as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Gavin scoffed in return and rolled his eyes, then shuddered. “He’s a creepy one, isn’t he?”

Ray was already in the bedroom packing up his pink sniper rifle, matching pistol, and matching Advanced Rifle in a duffle bag, along with the cash that was presented to him as his share (and the rest of the loot that was taken from the gang, that was qualified as his share). Ray sighed and quickly rushed out of there, not paying attention to the additional goodbyes that was given as he left.

There was no sign of Ryan, no heavy footsteps or the sound of the bag hitting his leg. Completely silent. Ray sighed and walked down towards the other end of the hallway, passing the other empty apartments (who left because of the neighboring gang), and walked towards the elevator. He pressed the down button to the garage, hoping to catch Ryan before he left.

Ray didn’t drive, he could when he needed to but he just didn’t. He owned cars, sure, but the main hangout of the AH Crew was just a couple blocks, a simple 20 minute walk away.

Getting to the garage, he found Ryan’s car to be gone.

‘Maybe he left already.’ Ray thought. ‘Or maybe his car wasn’t here in the first place. Fuck, I don’t now.”

Ray set his bag down and rubbed his face. Sometimes Ryan came on foot, sometimes he comes in his car. Ray sighed and picked up the bag again, throwing it over his shoulder as he walked out of the garage. There was no point in going back to the penthouse, the others would just be confused. And it was just time to go home.

Ray walked out of the garage and, being on ground level, quickly found his way to the outside. It was hot and sticky out, the fumes of the city fueling the heat and noises of illegal acts and police sirens screamed off in the distance. It wasn’t terribly dark, the city lights illuminated the sky to be a gray-navy, and the street lamps never turned off.

Ray began to make the 20 minute trek home, taking his usual route. Earlier he had taken his pistol out of the duffel bag and shoved it in his waistband, just in case someone tried to mess with him. Which wasn’t particularly uncommon in Los Santos. But along this route home, muggers have learned not to mess with Ray Narvaez.

He never tensed up when he passed alleyways, he never considered crossing the street when walking by people dressed in black. Of course he isn’t physically capable of taking anyone on up close and personal (without using his gun of course), but people know who he is and they know what he’s apart of and messing with the wrong person could get you killed.

But that doesn’t keep Ray from screeching as he’s tugged into a dark alley. Ray quickly made a move for his pistol, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist and held it tightly, while the other hand grabbed Ray’s neck and pushed him roughly against the back brick wall. Ray choked and wriggled, kicking and struggling in an attempt to get away from the attacker but he was too strong and firm.

Ray eventually gave up on struggling, but still stayed on guard and tense, waiting for the man’s grip on his wrist to loosen but it never did. However, the tight grip on his neck loosened but still kept him firm in place, and allowed him to breath. Ray tried to look up at his attacker, who succeeded over Ray in size by several inches. But the street lights casted the figure into a shadow, making it nearly impossible to see his face- but obvious that he did have a mask on.

Ray gulp as realization hit him. He could feel his heart drop and the blood rush from his face, and pure terror struck him as those white eyes pierced his own. He could barely hear Ryan’s heavy breathing over the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears.

“You’ve been staring at me.”, Ryan said blatantly.

“Uh, I-I-...I” Ray stammered, fear constricting his throat. ‘His voice, my God his voice,’Ray thought.

Ryan’s hands tightened as a low growl rumbled in his throat. “I don’t like it when people stare at me.”

“I-I-, I don’t mean-” Ray choked as fingers constricted his throat further. “I don’t mean it in a bad way, I-I-”

“Not in a bad way?” Ryan questioned.

“It-” Ray paused. Why has he been staring at Ryan? 

“It’s complicated?” Ray replied, his face twisted in mild fear at what Ryan’s reaction would be.

Ryan paused, and just stared at Ray. Eventually, a couple minutes later, Ryan just nodded and let Ray go. “Okay.”

Ray sighed and rubbed at his wrists and throat, knowing that bruises would surely form. He heard Ryan shift, and looked up to see him walk out of the alley. He didn’t go after him, that was enough interaction with Ryan for the day. Ray sighed and rubbed his eyes before picking his dufflebag back up and shrugging it over his shoulders again.

As he begun to walk, his mind wandered to the interrogation that had happened earlier today, and the screams and blood that followed. As well as the halfy that had grown in his pants.


End file.
